


Delicate

by GodAndMonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: No one noticed at first. With a party this big it was easy to get lost. It was only when Henry Mills, her father, went on stage and asked to toast for his daughter that they noticed she was gone. Running to her room they all found a note.“Don’t look for me.” it said.Regina Mills was always dramatic.





	Delicate

Regina was always dramatic, she was really gifted when it came to that department, everything she did, she did it big.

 

When she was only four years old she decided she wanted to be a ballet dancer, at her first performance she forced her mother to buy her the most outrageous crown, it was white and big, and it had real diamonds in it. Her dance teacher was shocked when she saw it, three minutes before they had to go on stage. Cora was just proud.

 

So Regina was always like that, even when she disappeared on October 27 this year. She had to make it a story Storybrooke will never forget. And Storybrooke never did.

 

It was at her birthday party, needless to say, it was the best party of the year, taking place in the Mills’ mansion, they had a Dj who came especially from New-York, the kinds of food you never heard of was served to you with waitresses who roamed around in suits and ties, the open bar was open to anyone. Though Cora Mills pretend she hadn’t noticed the sixteen-year-old teens holding a beer in their hands.

 

Everyone was there. Everyone but Regina Mills.

 

No one noticed at first. With a party this big it was easy to get lost. It was only when Henry Mills, her father, went on stage and asked to toast for his daughter that they noticed she was gone. Running to her room they all found a note.

 

“Don’t look for me.” it said.

 

Regina Mills was always dramatic.

 

-

 

They all blamed her, it was easy to do since everyone knew about them. Regina hated Emma, and Emma hated everyone, but she hated Regina the most.

 

An orphan girl and a spoiled rich cheerleader. It wasn’t a love story. At least not at first.

 

They all blamed her, the funny thing is, that in this case, they were all right.

 

Emma was the one who made Regina disappear.

She was responsible for her absence, but, she didn’t want to do it. It took a lot of convincing, Regina practically begged her.

 

Showing up at her doorstep on October 25, her hair wet with the heavy rain, the sky was crying that night, as if they also knew what was going to happen, the lightning strike with a warning and the thunder screamed. Maybe begging the blonde to consider again, what she is getting herself into.

 

But Emma, she was never really good with listening to reason, all she saw was the shaking brunette, her lips quivering from the cold, her once scary, confident look was all gone and instead her eyes were puffy and red, her chocolate orbs wet with tears. It was so unnerving seeing her like this, seeing her this broken that Emma did the thing she never thought she will ever do, she stepped aside and invited her into her home.

 

It changed everything for both of them.

 

**October 28, 2 PM**

 

“David,” Emma sighed, she couldn’t believe she was actually here, being interrogated by her foster dad. “I really know nothing,” she reached for the glass of water on the table, her shaking hands barely managing the simple task of bringing it to her dry mouth. She wasn’t nervous about the interrogation, even though David believed it was it and smiled reassuringly at her, she was nervous about the sixteen-year-old girl who hasn’t eaten since last night. She was worried hunger will lead Regina to do something stupid. Like, get out from her hiding place and search for her.

 

“I know,” the blond man said, his voice soft and calm and Emma could feel the heavy weight of guilt washing through her. He and Mary Margret were the only people who ever tried to do right by her, and in return, she lied. And for who? for fucking Regina Mills. “Just answer those questions and we can go home, ok?”

 

Emma nodded and he started. “Where were you on October 27 at 8 PM?”

 

“At home, doing homework in my room”

 

“You weren’t at the Mills’ mansion?”

 

“No, I wasn’t invited”

 

“Ok” he sounded a bit hurt, and that’s what pained her the most, this people genuinely cared about her. But Emma, being Emma she just couldn’t take it, she fought them at every turn, sneaking out of the house every night, shoplifting, refusing to even smile at them.

 

“When was the last time you saw her?”

 

“October 25, she came into our house” she couldn’t lie about it, Mary Margret saw them.

 

When David just looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate she just took a sigh and did what she had to, she lied, again.

 

“We are lab partners, or were lab partners, we worked on assignment”

 

“How did she seem? Nervous? Sad?”

 

“We aren’t friend David, this girl made my life a living hell in school, even if she was any of those things she will never confess them to me.”

 

Only she did. She confessed everything.

 

—-

 

“I brought some food,” Emma said to the small girl, they were in the woods, hiding in some old cabin. They both knew it just a matter of time before the search party will find her here. They were already coming pretty close one time until Emma had to fake a distraction forcing them to go back.

 

“I’m not hungry” the teen whispered and pushed the fries back at the blonde “Did you get it?”

 

“Not yet,” she whispered, soaking an oily fry into red liquid, “It will take some time Regina,”

 

“I’m not sure I have time,” she yelled at her, her face flushed with anger and her shoulders high, her composure suggested she was ready to attack. To lash at you with teeth and nails, but her eyes, which Emma learned to read like an open book by now, her eyes suggested she was terrified.

 

“It will be ok,” she tried, unsuccessfully to reassure the brunette, but when Regina still refused to sit down and eat she decided to be honest instead “It takes time to get a whole new identity, most people I met in juvenile, they were in for theft and gangs not for faking identities.”

 

Suddenly Regina laughed, not the good kind of laugh, not the kind that made her look free and happy, the kind that made her eyes shine with mirth and her features relax. No, the kind that came out cold and crazy, she just broke into this giggles of high pitched noises and her tone cut the air like a knife. It made Emma’s bones chill and her skin got decorated with goosebumps.

 

“It’s funny” she confessed at last “Even when you break the law, you still do it in the losers way”

 

She should have gotten hurt, she should have yelled back, maybe stormed out and never come back or worse, confess Regina’s hiding place to David. But she didn’t, because one look at Regina’s eyes told her everything.

 

Regina Mills was scared. She had a good reason to.

 

“It will be ok,” she promised instead, locking her green orbs with clouded chocolate ones, “It will” she repeated, trying to reassure them both.


End file.
